


Kisses

by Erinellouise



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinellouise/pseuds/Erinellouise
Summary: Yaz paints the Doctor's nails but realises that she cannot sit still to save her life. SO... Yaz comes up with a solution.





	Kisses

It was a Friday evening, the Doctor and Yaz were sat in the time lady's bedroom, Ryan and Graham opted to stay at home that day to take a break from aliens and madness. The girls were both sat cross legged on the Doctor's bed, knees touching, the Doctor playing with Yaz's fingers lightly. They'd been getting closer for a long time, until Yaz finally gave into her feelings for the doctor that she was quite painfully rejecting to acknowledge. That was 4 months ago, so in Najia's terms they'd been 'seeing each other' for 4 months and they'd been the best of their lives. The Doctor absolutely adored the intimacy being in a relationship brought her, telling Yaz "I hated affection in my last body you see, I think I'm soaking it all up in this one." Earning a slightly confused giggle from Yaz, the jokes she made about regeneration did slightly baffle her but she found it easy to believe that the Doctor wasn't from earth purely from her peculiar behaviour. 

The Doctor was so clingy with Yaz no matter where they were, she was always touching her in some way shape or form. If they were in public it would be subtle things like holding onto one of her fingers, or sitting close to her so their shoulders rubbed against each other. If they were in the Tardis, she might as well be attached to Yaz because of how close she was. She'd stand behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on Yaz's shoulder if she was making a cup of tea in the kitchen, or laying across her lap if she was reading a book. Yaz secretly loved it though, she relished in the feeling of the Doctor's skin on hers when their shoulders touched or the weight of the Doctor's body on top of hers when they were cuddling in bed. She was so glad she finally accepted her sexuality rather than repeatedly deny it to herself.  
Yaz was brought out of her daydream as she heard the doctor gasp loudly, slightly alarming her as she thought something alien had invaded the Tardis. Her eyes met the Doctor's own which were wide in shock. "What?..." The Doctor's face was lit up with excitement.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH your nails are so pretty!" Yaz breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that there was no threat and the Doctor was just being her usual excitable self. She smiles at the Doctor as she inspects Yaz's nails carefully, stroking them lightly with her fingertips causing Yaz's heart to flutter. "Can you do mine?!" The Doctor's eyes are full of hope as she imagines how pretty her nails would look if they were like Yaz's. 

"Yeah course I can." The Doctor smiles widely, fist pumping the air with excitement. Yaz quickly pecks her on the lips as she gets up to get her nail varnishes. She goes into her room which (conveniently) the Tardis has moved to right next door to the Doctor's. At first Yaz got frustrated with the Tardis playing tricks on her by moving her bedroom every day, at one point she even deleted the room completely. But then she realised that the Tardis was doing all that to try and get the Doctor and Yaz together.   
Yaz returns to the Doctor's room holding a bag full of nail polishes. She empties the contents onto the Doctor's bed and smiles as the Doctor's face lights up with excitement. The time lady rooted through the bottles of colourful nail varnishes, lightly gasping every time she saw a colour she loved. It had been ten minutes when the Doctor's face screwed up in a mixture of sadness and annoyance. 

"What's wrong Doc?" The Doctor looked up from the bed. 

"How are you supposed to pick one colour when they're all so pretty?! Can ya do them all a different colour? Is that allowed?" Yaz giggles lightly at the Doctor, finding her cluelessness adorable.

"Yes Doctor you can have them all a different colour, that is most definitely allowed." The Doctor's face lights up with joy at Yaz's words and Yaz feels like her heart is going to burst with how much love she feels for the other woman. God she's so cute. The Doctor picks the colours she wants on her nails and Yaz sets to work, taking the Doctor's hand lightly in her own. Yaz had been so keen on making the Doctor happy that she forgot one little detail about her; she cannot sit still even if her life depended on it. The time lady was constantly shifting and wriggling her fingers about, making Yaz smudge the nail varnish all over the skin of the Doctor's fingers.

"Doctor you need to sit still." 

"I am aren't I?" Her head tilts to the side in confusion, like a puppy's would.

"No lovely you're not." 

"I am trying my best I promise." Yaz continues with painting the Doctor's nails but it seems like the fidgeting is slowly getting worse. "Okay I have an idea."

"Oh brilliant! Yaz with an idea, even better!" 

"For every minute you stay still... I will give you a kiss. How does that sound?" The Doctor's face lights up like a Christmas tree at Yaz's idea, nodding her head so vigorously Yaz was worried it might fall off.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! Brilliant idea Yaz! Staying still from now.... I'll keep count." It was Yaz's turn to tilt her head in confusion.

"This might take a while...?" Her voice faded off in confusion as the Doctor scrunched up her face.

"I'm a time lord... lady. Sorry, woman now, forgot. Time is literally in my title. If I couldn't keep count of a few minutes I'd be a bit pathetic..." Yaz holds her arms up in joke surrender, the Doctor smirking at her in response. She gets back to work on painting the other woman's nails, taking extra precaution while doing so. She justifies her slow-ness as being careful so she doesn't make anymore of a mess but even the naïve time lady knows that she's only doing it so it takes longer. 

Thirty minutes later, the Doctor's nails are fully painted though still wet. She sits patiently, frozen to make sure she doesn't ruin her rainbow finger tips. What she doesn't tell Yaz is that the Tardis is actually capable of drying things such as nail polish instantaneously, rather than her having to wait for them to dry manually. Eh what she doesn't know won't hurt her. While waiting for her nails to dry the two women make light chat, laughing about silly things Ryan had done on their recent adventures. Another 40 minutes goes by, the Doctor never losing count once. Yaz reaches out, taking the Doctor's hand in her own and lightly stroking her finger tips to see if her nails are dry. Once satisfied with the fact that no smudges occurred, Yaz collects up all her nail polishes and returns them to her room. She sits back down on the Doctor's bed, this time directly next to her rather than opposite. 

"70." Yaz's head snaps around to look at the Doctor, to find her already look at Yaz.

"What?"

"70 minutes that's how long I sat still for." Yaz's cheeks begin to glow red with blush, her smile growing wide.

"Well I did promise." Here we go Yaz. She lightly brings her hand up to the Doctor's cheek, holding her in place as she leans in. Her eyes flutter closed as she leans towards the Doctor, the other woman meeting her in the middle. Their lips touched finally and Yaz exhaled through her nose, sighing in satisfaction. Slowly she pulled away, smiling at the Doctor's small whine.

"1." She kissed the tip of the Doctor's nose. "2." Then her cheek. "3." The other one "4." The Doctor's eyes were shut in pure bliss, relishing in the feeling of Yaz's lips peppering kisses all over her face. 

"I love you Yasmin Khan." Her voice was breath-y, making Yaz shiver. That's the first time she's said that.

"I love you too Doctor." Yaz leant in once more, kissing the Doctor passionately. Her lips moved against the Doctor's perfectly in time with hers, hands on the Doctor's waist as hers were tangled in Yaz's long hair. She pulled away, breathing heavily, eyes still closed.

"5." Yaz opened her eyes to meet the Doctor's, glistening with joy. Yaz smiled at the other woman, finding her endlessly attractive as she grinned widely at her. She moved her head lower to the Doctor's jawline, lightly kissing her there.

"6." Yaz smiled at the Doctor's gasp as she removed her lips from the time lady's jaw, eyes hooded with desire. Yaz smirked at the older woman, slowly lowering herself down on the Doctor's bed so she was laying down. She heard a shuffle and suddenly the Doctor's face was hovering above hers, her body propped up by her arms which were either side of Yaz's head. She ducked down and pecked Yaz's mouth. 

"7... You know Yaz this might be the best idea you've ever had." The Doctor chuckled lightly as she spoke, Yaz giggling as she lightly smacked the Doctor's arm. 

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
